


Moon Break

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Children, Full Moon, M/M, Moon, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Lorne and Parrish find themselves in an unusual situation off-world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Of Lorne Fest 2010 at slashing_lorne on LJ. The prompt was 'something domestic and fluffy. Possibly with children'. Originally posted at LJ.

~  
  
“Good morning, gentlemen.” Elizabeth looked around the table at Sheppard, McKay, Beckett, and Lorne. “Before we go any further with this briefing, I want to know if it's going to be worth it. I'm not happy about the logistics.”  
  
Lorne pursed his lips, and looked to McKay.  
  
The scientist obliged enthusiastically. “Of course it's worth it. A plant that makes you unpalatable to the Wraith? We have to get some.”  
  
Beckett nodded. “All the evidence seems positive. The Findo Gask have been attacked many times by the Wraith, and yet they deny that any of them have ever been culled. Of course, we'll have to see if we can engineer out the whole green skin effect, but I'm confident I'll be able to isolate the effective components and leave our complexions intact.”  
  
Elizabeth smiled, suppressing a chuckle. “I'm sure you can, Carson, but it's not the plant I have a problem with, it's the situation we are asking Lorne's team to go into.”  
  
Sheppard leaned forward. “It's not ideal, but it's no big deal either. The planet is like cloud city, with added magnetic interference. The jumpers are a no go. It's a day's hike, and the natives insist that our people remain within the compound for a whole lunar cycle, or the deal's off.”  
  
“We'll be fine, Ma'am,” Lorne insisted. “I'm taking Reed and Cole, and Dr Parrish has a lot of off-world experience.” _Mostly running and hiding, but still,_ he thought, _that counts._  
  
Elizabeth frowned slightly, and shook her head. “You can't take more botanists?”  
  
 _I don't need more than one._ “The Findo Gask wouldn't let us bring more than four people. It's a tough march, I'd prefer to only take Parrish. The four of us work well together, and he's the best man for the job.”  
  
She took a deep breath. “All right. I'm not entirely happy that we know enough about these people to trust them, but it's too good an opportunity to pass up.”  
  
~  
  
“How you doing, David?”  
  
They'd stopped for one last rest on the approach to the compound. Overhead, thick white clouds swirled low in the sky, keeping the air moist and cold.   
  
David Parrish ran a hand through his unruly brown hair and smiled weakly. “I'm fine. Really.”  
  
Lorne squeezed his shoulder gently, briefly, conveying his concern. “Almost there.”  
  
Nearby, Lieutenant Reed stood checking his rifle, towering over Sergeant Cole who scanned the horizon with sharp eyes.  
  
It had been a long day, hiking through boring damp forests and shallow valleys, with nothing but mist and cloud around them. Lorne couldn't wait to meet the natives and liven things up a bit.  
  
“Is everyone ready? Let's push on. We have to reach the compound before nightfall.”  
  
Parrish's eyes lit up. “I can't wait to see the moon here. From what they tell us, it should be quite spectacular.”  
  
Reed gave a deep soft laugh. “More light at night than there is during the day? Plain weird, that's what it is.”   
  
~  
  
Several of the Findo Gask people were waiting anxiously for them at the edge of the hedged compound, a flat oasis in the middle of a broad valley.  
  
A man with leaf-green skin stepped forward, an anxious smile on his face. “Greetings, people of Atlantis. We feared you would be late.”  
  
Lorne tucked his P-90 aside and shook his hand. “We knew we had to be here before the moon rose, sir.”  
  
“Yes, yes. It is very important that you are all here before the cycle begins. The growing of the Clathy depends on it, and the tending of the crop must not be interrupted. We hope you understand.”  
  
Parrish nodded as he also shook the man's hand. “We appreciate you sharing your knowledge with us, and we hope to learn all we can about the crop tending.”  
  
Lorne flashed Parrish a smile. Last night they'd discussed the logic behind some of the Findo Gaskan's techniques, and he knew Parrish was sceptical about the whole process, but they'd not come to the Pegasus Galaxy to keep a closed mind.  
  
“Then come, my friends. You will see where you will be staying for the next 40 days.” Findo Gask had a long lunar cycle, one of the many reasons Elizabeth had been reluctant to let them go.  
  
The green-skinned people led them through leafy avenues lined with small stone dwellings, until they reached another hedged area within the compound. Stepping around a gap in the tall hedges, they led the four visitors inside.  
  
A vast field of low leafy blue plants was surrounded by more small buildings with steep roofs, and around the field small green-skinned children were running back and forth. All four newcomers stared in surprise. Parrish looked like he was turning a shade of green himself.  
  
The Findo Gaskan opened his arms expansively. “Welcome to the Field of Clathy, my friends. Over the next lunar cycle you will see our young tend, nurture, harvest and dry the crop, giving us enough of this life-saving plant to last until the next growing season.”  
  
“Your young?” Lorne said faintly.  
  
“Only the young have the energy and agility to tend the crop. It gives them purpose and worth within our community. They will also help tend to you while you are with them.” He laughed at his own little joke. “Two of the homes are for you. They have everything you will need for the cycle. No one else will be allowed in or out during this time.”  
  
Lorne saw Cole bristle at the new revelation, his hands resting nervously on his weapon. It was true, they hadn't exactly known that they would be quite this isolated during the trip, and especially not in the sole company of Findo Gaskans that barely reached past their waists. The kids looked to range between about 6 and 11 years old, bright green faces with pearly white smiles as they hurried here and there carrying small tools. They all wore the same simple tunics made of creamy cotton, tied with hemp-like rope. They were happy, busy and seemed quite at ease.  
  
“That sounds absolutely fine to me, sir. I'm sure we will enjoy our stay more than we could have imagined.” Lorne rested his hand on Parrish's shoulder to reassure him also. He suspected his team were going to have some words to say to him as soon as the elders had left.  
  
~  
  
“They let kids do this?” Reed hissed, once they were inside one of the 'homes'.   
  
Lorne shrugged, and leaned against the large rustic fireplace. “Why not? Look, it's going to be fine. The moon will be up soon. I want you and Cole to get some rest, then you can relieve me on watch in the morning.”  
  
“No problem, Major,” Cole nodded, only a hint of resignation in his voice.  
  
“Good. We'll be next door.” He followed Parrish out of the stone building, crossed the wooden veranda, and ducked into the next building along, identical, another 'home' with a central living space complete with large fireplace that you cooked on, a small bedroom with two beds to one side, and the basic bathroom opposite.  
  
There was everything you needed for a simple stay, and better than they often had off-world. Lorne was genuinely looking forward to almost six weeks like this with his lover.  
  
“Oh my god.”   
  
Lorne almost ran into Parrish's back as the botanist stumbled to a halt, pointing up.  
  
“Look.”  
  
Low in the sky, a large creamy moon with a greenish hue was rising in the sky, and the cloud was lifting. It began to cast an eerie light over the enormous field in front of them, and dozens of the children stood around staring up at the sky, pointing and laughing, clapping their hands.  
  
Lorne's breath was almost taken away by the strange sight. As the cloud dissipated, there certainly seemed to be more light now than there had been during the day.  
  
“Wow,” he breathed. “Maybe there's something to this moon stuff after all.”  
  
A tiny green-skinned child ran up to Parrish and, much to his seeming horror, grasped his hand. “You will come, doctor man? See the moon make the plants grow.”  
  
Parrish's eyes were wide, staring down at the tiny child's grin. Lorne resisted a chuckle. David had always said he didn't relate well to kids, which was a shame because Evan loved his nieces and nephews and kinda hoped maybe one day he and David might even...  
  
“Major?” hissed Parrish, and Lorne realised he was looking at him.  
  
Lorne grinned. “What? Go on, the kid wants to show you stuff. You want to see the plants grow, right?”  
  
Parrish nodded resignedly and let the child lead him away. Lorne followed at an appropriate distance. Kids or no kids, he still had a duty to protect his scientist.  
  
~  
  
When the morning was approaching, they lay in bed, the two small beds pushed as close together as they dared. Parrish's eyes were still wide, but with wonder and awe at what he'd seen.  
  
Lorne smiled, and reached out to touch the other man's neck. “It was worth coming, wasn't it?”  
  
Parrish smiled, covering his hand with his own. “It's incredible, Evan. These plants are like nothing I've ever come across. What I've seen under the microscope is just the tip of the iceberg. When we get back to Atlantis, I can't wait to run more analysis.”  
  
Lorne leaned forward and stole a kiss. “Well, I'm looking forward to having 40 days with you, and hardly any distraction. Seeing you with the kids is quite a revelation.”  
  
Parrish frowned at him. “Oh very funny. You know kids make me nervous.”  
  
“Well, they seem to like you, David. Maybe you just need time to get used to them.”  
  
“Hmm.” Parrish make a non-committal noise and sighed. “Maybe you're right.”  
  
~  
  
Lorne brought the tray of breakfast food out onto the veranda. It felt odd having breakfast as the moon was rising, but there was something magical about this place, something calming.  
  
“Morning. Evening. Whatever,” he grinned, and sat down next to Parrish. “Another busy night lined up?”  
  
Parrish beamed, picking up one of the small hard bread rolls. “I really have no idea, but I'm looking forward to finding out.”  
  
Reed and Cole were walking towards them, having patrolled the perimeter of the field. In agreement with Lorne, after a few uneventful days they weren't carrying P-90s, only holstered handguns.  
  
“It's been another quiet day, Major,” Cole reported. “The plants are growing, though.”  
  
It was true. In only a few days, the blue leaves were waist high.  
  
“I can see that, Sergeant,” he smirked, and watched Reed clap Parrish on the shoulder before the two men retired to their own building. He ate his breakfast in pleasant silence, with Parrish making notes on his datapad beside him as he drank his tea quietly.  
  
Two of the older children came running along towards them, and Lorne sat up a little. They had brooms in their hands, and big smiles on their thin green faces.  
  
“Hello, mister major,” one of them smiled. Lorne recognised her.  
  
Parrish looked up. “Hello, um, Sabina. What can we do for you?”  
  
“We can sweep your home, if you like?” she asked, and the other child, a strong young boy, nodded.  
  
Lorne looked at Parrish, and smiled at the kids. “Sure. Why not?” He didn't want to appear rude and turn them down, but it didn't seem right for them to look after them quite this much. “Come on, we'll give you a hand.”  
  
Parrish's eyes widened, but he got up and followed Lorne and the kids into the little house. Lorne found himself with a broom in his hand, the boy showing him how to use it in the right direction, brushing the dust from the field out of the corners of the wooden floor.   
  
Sabina was giggling, with an awkward Parrish failing to master the technique, clouds of dust making him cough and splutter. The girl tapped him playfully on the foot with her broom.  
  
“Like this, mister doctor,” she admonished.  
  
“It's David,” he grumbled, and almost tripped over his own broom. “I don't think I'm helping,” he moaned at Lorne, as the children burst out laughing. Parrish shook his head, and grinned, quickly trying to swat Sabina with his broom. She yelped and jumped out of the way.  
  
Lorne finished sweeping as Parrish and the kids chased around the room. It hadn't taken the botanist long to become more comfortable around the children of all ages, and it was great to see.  
  
“Don't you have plants to look after?” Lorne asked, coughing through a cloud of dust, and the children came to a sudden halt.  
  
“Oh yes, mister major. Come, mister David, tonight the flowers come.”  
  
Parrish nearly fell onto the veranda in his hurry to follow them, tossing his broom aside. “Flowers? Tell me about the flowers!” he shouted.  
  
Lorne raised an eyebrow, and patted the pocket of his vest that held his sketchbook and pencils. “Flowers are good,” he murmured, and hurried after them all.  
  
~  
  
Lorne was only half-listening to Parrish as the botanist spoke at length over dinner about what he and the children had done that night - something about pollination or thinning or lunar pull or something - he'd lost track as he studied Parrish's wide mouth, the scientist's face animated as he chewed on the delicious stew in between excited exposition.  
  
“Are you even listening to me, any more, Evan?” Parrish said suddenly, and Lorne knew he'd been caught.  
  
“Er... kind of?” Lorne concentrated on mopping up the last of the thick gravy with a piece of flatbread.   
  
“Liar,” murmured Parrish affectionately, “You've got that look in your eye.” He licked his fingers, and Lorne stared even more.  
  
“What look?” he said as innocently as he could muster.  
  
Parrish reached out and tangled his fingers with the other man's. “The one that says you enjoyed dinner, but you're looking forward to dessert.”  
  
Lorne caught his eye, and he squeezed Parrish's hand, smiling. “You could be right.”  
  
Parrish stood up, tugging Lorne with him. “Come on then.”  
  
Lorne followed eagerly, pushing his chair away and letting Parrish lead him to the bedroom. The taller man pushed the door shut and span Lorne around, pressing him gently against the door as he started to unbutton his shirt. Lorne's breathing quickened, but he resisted the desire to rip Parrish's shirt from his back.  
  
“Good boy,” Parrish said quietly, “Let me look after you.” His hands reached Lorne's waistband and he began to unzip his pants.  
  
“David, fuck.” Lorne's hands moved involuntarily to his lover's waist, and he groaned as Parrish pushed aside the front of his shirt and ran his hands over his chest.   
  
Parrish chuckled, and leaned in for a soft kiss. “You've been very patient, Evan. This assignment must be very boring for you.”  
  
Chasing Parrish's lips, Lorne shook his head. “Long as I'm with you, I don't care.”  
  
Smiling, Parrish pulled Lorne away from the wall and slid his shirt off his shoulders, pushed his pants and underwear over his hips, and soon Lorne was standing naked, his chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes wide.  
  
“David, please.”  
  
Parrish gave him one of his wicked smiles, the ones Lorne both hated and loved in equal measure.  
  
“Lie down. On Your front. Don't move.” His long fingers teased at one of his own shirt buttons.  
  
Lorne bit back another groan, and turned quickly, eager to comply. He was grateful to hear Parrish removing his own clothes. That meant he wasn't going to have to wait long. He was also grateful to hear the pop of a lid of a tube of lube. He liked it when his lover took command, but he appreciated his lover's more gentle side, too.  
  
Parrish knelt on the bed behind him and stroked his ass as he encouraged the man to turn and lie on his side, drawing one leg up.  
  
“Love your strong body, Evan,” the taller man murmured, as he pressed his dick against him.  
  
Soon, Parrish was thrusting into him slowly, his dick sliding in and out of his body at the most fantastic angle, raking over his prostate with every stroke, his hands gripping his hip and waist.  
  
Lorne reached up with his arm and tried to pull his lover down to him, managing only to stroke the other man's face. Parrish smiled at him, and shifted angle, leaning on one hand until he could reach Lorne's dick.  
  
“David... shit.” Lorne felt his balls tighten as Parrish continued to make love to him, bringing him to a climax that left him gasping, blinking, with his lover stiffening over him, one more deep thrust making him cry out.  
  
“Evan. Oh my god...”  
  
Parrish soon collapsed over his waist, and he rolled them both over until he could draw the scientist into his arms, slipping into a deep sleep that would last until the moon rose again.  
  
~  
  
Before they knew it, almost a month had passed, and Parrish, Lorne and his men had fallen into an easy routine. Despite many efforts on behalf of some of the children, Reed and Cole had maintained a daytime patrol, giving Lorne peace of mind as he and Parrish slept.  
  
The two marines had still managed to attract a few young friends, who stayed up late or got up early to share meals with them and keep them company. Cole had asked Lorne to keep such information to himself when they got back to Atlantis – he didn't want his reputation with the other men to be softened. Lorne had just clapped him on the shoulder and promised to do his best not to let it slip out too often.  
  
To Lorne's surprise, Parrish had made firm friends with Sabina and her other friends, absorbing their knowledge about the blue plants with eagerness, and enjoying sharing some of his own experience with them. Lorne liked nothing better than sitting on the veranda in the warm evening and watching the Findo Gask children working in the field with the tall, lean botanist amongst them.  
  
“Tonight we harvest,” declared Parrish, his cheeks flushed as he hurried over to Lorne. “The children think it's time.”  
  
“Great,” replied Lorne with a genuine appreciation – as much as this idyllic existence had been good, he was beginning to miss the buzz of Atlantis. It was also good to see how much it meant to his lover after all the hard work he and the kids had put in.  
  
“We harvest quickly, and dry the plants for the last portion of the lunar cycle.”  
  
Lorne remembered hearing about the fact they dried the crop, but as he looked around, he wondered where this part of the process took place. “Where do they dry the crop?”  
  
Sabina walked onto their veranda. “I show you, mister major Evan Lorne.”  
  
Lorne rolled his eyes at the children's continued failure to be less formal with them, and got up from his chair, following the girl and Parrish into the house, suddenly puzzled by this turn of events.  
  
“You'll like this,” Parrish smiled, and they watched Sabina climb a little series of what had looked like shelves in a corner of the main room.  
  
Above her head, she slid back a large wooden plank, and Lorne could see that the ceiling was loose in that corner. She pulled herself up on a beam and pushed another plank away over another.  
  
Lorne and Parrish looked up into the high roof of the house, and saw the rows of beams, a few with old strings dangling over them.  
  
“We dry the plants in the roof spaces,” she grinned down at them. “You like?”  
  
Parrish nodded. “We like very much.” He turned to Lorne. “This is similar to traditional drying techniques on Earth. Fascinating.” His arm slipped around Lorne's waist.  
  
Lorne frowned. “Careful,” he whispered, worried in case public familiarity might cause a diplomatic incident.  
  
“Relax,” Parrish whispered, “She guessed anyway, it's fine.”   
  
Sabina jumped down from half way down the shelves. “You can hug him if you like, doctor David. Why do you think we gave you two homes instead of only one?”   
  
~  
  
On the last day, all four men helped the children to stack the dried crop into small carts to be taken to the storage barn in the main part of the compound.  
  
Reed and Cole were enjoying themselves, finally able to participate in what was going on, although they seemed to be doing a lot of dried leaf throwing and being chased by six-year old green-skinned kids.  
  
Parrish was quiet.  
  
“You okay, David?” asked Lorne.   
  
Parrish looked at him as if he'd just been waiting for the other man to ask. “I'm going to miss them.”  
  
Lorne knew what he meant. “The kids?”  
  
Parrish gave a soft laugh. “You think I meant the plants? Of course, the kids. Sabina knows so much, and little Ibik was so funny...” He sighed deeply as he looked across at the busy group of children.  
  
“I knew you'd be fine with the kids when you got to know them.”   
  
Parrish gave him a small, wistful little smile. “Makes me think about what you said once, you know, about... if we ever go back to Earth.”  
  
Lorne's heart skipped a little beat. Did the other man really see a future for them together? One with family? He wasn't sure whether to dare believe.  
  
“If you want to. If we ever get the chance.” After a quick glance around, he reached out and touched the other man's hand, squeezing the other man's fingers quickly.  
  
Parrish let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled. “I'd like that. I hope we do.”  
  
~


End file.
